La prophétie des Alphas
by Themys-Eridine
Summary: T à M / Les lycans, tout le monde ne pense à eux que comme des assassins affamés de chairs fraiches. Lorsque Jackson, guéri, pense devenir un membre de la meute de Derek, il sent que son corps se meurt. C'est avec surprise que Stiles le découvre dans sa chambre et lui révèle l'origine des Lycans avant de rendre son dernier souffle : Stiles serait au centre d'une vieille prophétie.
1. Prologue - La marque

**La prophétie des Alphas**

**Note :** Fantastique / Mystère / surnaturel / Hurt / Confort / personnage OC / post saison 2 (je n'ai pas du tout maté la saison 3)

Les lycans, tout le monde ne pense à eux que comme des assassins affamés de chairs fraiches. Lorsque Jackson, guéri, pense devenir un membre de la meute de Derek, il sent que son corps se meurt. C'est avec surprise que Stiles le découvre dans sa chambre et lui révèle l'origine des Lycans avant de rendre son dernier souffle : Stiles serait au centre d'une vieille prophétie... mais ce dernier doute, a-t-il vraiment eu la visite de Jackson ?

* * *

**_2 Pairings : _****_Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski / Scott Mc Call & Isaac._**

* * *

**Prologue / La marque**

**.**

Stiles, profondément endormi, cligna des paupières quand un vent frais parvint à lui effleurer le visage. Il les plissa en se les grattant quelques secondes. Les yeux ronds, il découvrit Jackson à côté de son lit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? grinça-t-il en se redressant.

Stiles, après toutes les péripéties qu'il avait dû vivre auprès de la meute de Derek, ne voulait plus rien à voir avec eux. Lydia ne l'aimerait jamais et l'alpha… que dire à part qu'il semblait toujours prêt à le toiser froidement. Tout en réfléchissant, il paniqua soudainement dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre. Il y avait dans le regard de son ami une étrange lueur qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Le souffle lent et figé, des frissons le parcoururent pendant que Jackson approcha dangereusement son visage extrêmement pâle du sien.

«_ Il existe une prophétie sur les alphas. Elle est aussi vieille que leur renaissance. Bien plus âgée que celle qui se raconte dans les livres. Les Argent ne sont pas les premiers à vouloir leur mort. Tu es la balance et le glaive : celui qui doit équilibrer la vérité sur la nature des lycans car tu es leur salut. Leur thériantropien. Il ne te reste qu'un an ou tous les alphas mourront, emportant avec eux leurs meutes._ » murmura la voix presque éteinte du tout nouveau lycan.

— Je dois vous quitter… souffla une dernière fois Jackson à son oreille.

Telle une petite brise d'été, la voix fluette s'en alla en le laissant troublé par ses simples mots. Stiles tremblait encore de tous ses membres lorsqu'un hurlement parvint à franchir de sa gorge. Une horrible douleur venait de lui brûler le torse. Il alluma rapidement sa lampe et, le cœur déjà affolé, son regard discerna une trainée de poussières argentées s'envoler par la fenêtre. L'atmosphère parut subitement embaumée la pièce d'une étrange brume cotonneuse. Le corps frissonnant d'une peur inconnue, il balaya sa chambre de ses yeux inquiets : avait-il rêvé debout ?

Le corps en totale panique, il ôta son haut de pyjama pour découvrir une marque à l'emplacement de son cœur. La respiration courte et lente, il voulut sortir de ses draps mais, les membres flageolants, il tomba lourdement à terre. À moitié avachi contre le plancher et son lit, il se laissa tomber complètement pour attraper son portable. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à trouver le numéro de Derek dans son répertoire.

— Putain ! murmura-t-il de sa voix vibrante de peur, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et,… Merde ! brailla-t-il en échappant son téléphone.

Il ferma des paupières en s'adossant contre la bordure de son lit et se massa piteusement les joues de ses doigts tremblants. « Putaaaaiiiin hein ! ». Respirant profondément, il déglutit en revoyant le regard luisant et indéchiffrable de Jackson. Cela ne parvint pas à apaiser son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était plutôt terrifié. Le ventre tiraillé, il ouvrit finalement son regard en tendant sa main gauche vers son portable « Merde de merde et de merde ! ». Il en avait marre de trembler… marre de ses fichus lycans… marre d'être le pauvre humain qui passait son temps à se démener pour des amis qui n'avaient que faire de lui !

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il réussit à trouver le pseudonyme de Derek dans son portable : Halechiant. L'objet de communication collé à son oreille droite, il se leva pour dégourdir ses jambes et écouta les bips sonore en circulant un regard apeuré autour de lui. Les doigts de la seconde main jouant avec ses lèvres vibrantes, il entendit la voix rauque et énervé de l'alpha :

— Quoi !

Le jeune Stilinski, la gorgé nouée, reconnut, en arrière-fond, celles de Scott et d'Isaac qui semblaient en pleine conversation agitée.

— Je… C'est… Stiles… bafouilla-t-il sans cacher ses peurs.

— J'avais bien remarqué ton nom !

— Je… bredouilla-t-il en fermant durement des paupières quand un vent glacial lui effleura la nuque, est-ce que… tu as des nouvelles de Jackson ?

Un long soupir lui répondit comme si quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Stiles, le souffle entrecoupé, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds quand son interlocuteur l'informa en grognant froidement :

— Je suis devant chez lui ! Il est mort !

A cette annonce, il lâcha le téléphone et tomba à genoux en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre qui sembla soudainement se rétrécir. Jamais pareil sensation ne l'avait autant assailli. Une terrifiante angoisse gagnait lentement ses membres recouverts de chair de poule lui ôtant toutes ses forces. Avait-il rêvé ? Jackson était-il vraiment venu chez lui ? Et, cette marque, que signifiait-elle ? Le corps s'écroulant contre le sol, il entendait les battements de son cœur…

_Papam_… Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à quelques poussières argentées qui n'avait pas pu s'évaporer.

_Papam_… Les lèvres ouvertes, il respirait difficilement quand la trainée tournoya doucement en dessinant en trois dimensions un énorme loup au pelage gris entouré de lycans.

_Papam_…Les paupières subitement trop lourde, une voix mélodieuse lui souffla à l'oreille « _Il est temps_ ».

Stiles, les yeux clos, résistait en se convainquant que Derek allait venir… mais, affaibli, il sombra dans les limbes d'un songe inimaginable.

**... ... ...**

Derek, le regard pointé sur un ciel très étoilé et brillant, serra des dents quand il entendit le jeune Stilinski s'effondrer. La voix de ce dernier était étrangement empreinte de panique, engendrant chez lui une peur inconnue. Très vite, il avertit Scott et Isaac de rester auprès des parents du jeune décédé en attendant l'arrivée de Lydia et partit aussitôt en direction de chez Stiles. Courant à l'état de loup-garou, il sentait à travers l'air chargé d'électricité un mauvais pressentiment…

**.**

**A suivre Chapitre 1  
**

**.**

**Thérianthropien** : Le mot « Thérianthropie » est issu du grec ancien therion qui signifie « bête », et d'anthrōpos qui signifie « homme »

**Thérianthropie** : métamorphe ayant la possibilité de se transformer d'une forme humaine en animal de façon complète**  
**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 La vérité

**La prophétie des Alphas**

**Note :** Fantastique / Mystère / surnaturel / Hurt / Confort / personnage OC / post saison 2 (je n'ai pas du tout maté la saison 3) et comme d'habitude, hein, tout sort de mon imagination :) aidé de recherches (voir bas de page... pour dire que je n'invente pas tout)

Il est très tard... ou tôt :) donc Merci à cassiewright / Mimi-sterek / yumi-elfeuw / tablearepasser/ toshinou pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, ainsi que pour les ajout en favori. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteurs de vos espérances...

* * *

**_2 Pairings : _****_Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski / Scott Mc Call & Isaac._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 / La vérité  
**

**.**

_"Stiles gémit en sentant un courant d'air frais lui effleurer la nuque. Les yeux clos, il plia ses doigts avant que son dos ne ressente d'horribles frissons. Il toussa en peinant quelques secondes à ouvrir les paupières. Totalement avachi contre un sol glacé, il redressa son buste. Le corps tremblant. Les mains frigorifiées. Le regard affolé. Stiles, au milieu d'un cercle lumineux, ne discernait aucune lumière au-delà de cela. Tout était sombre. Un néant vide de chaleur. Assis sur les fesses, il posa sa main droite au sol et, le cœur battant la chamade, il pivota sa tête dans tous les sens. Nulles âmes ne semblaient vivre dans cet espace perdu… Rêvait-il ? Il en doutait. Le souffle court, il pouvait sentir sa peau frissonner de peur…_

_« GGgrrr ! » Au grognement rauque, il dirigea son regard paniqué en direction du bruit… Soudain terrifié par deux orbes luisants, ses lèvres se figèrent, paralysant tous ses membres. Un énorme loup argenté venait de se poster devant lui. Stoïque, il osa planter ses yeux brillants de peur dans l'améthyste étincelant. Hypnotisé par la force de ce regard, il inspira péniblement en se disant qu'il allait mourir… Mais rien ne vint. Pas de grognement. Pas de griffes. Juste un face à face assez flippant pour un humain. Le plus étrange était la profondeur du regard. Stiles qui dut relever son visage se sentit soudainement entouré d'une chaleur paisible._

_Pourtant son cœur rata un battement quand la bête fit un pas. L'angoisse de se faire dévorer comme le petit chaperon rouge, il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses tremblements. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il le regarda faire le tour de sa place puis, en attendant le verdict, il déglutissait en priant que la bête le tue d'un coup de griffe : net et rapide ! Mais en le voyant se reposter devant lui, il crut manquer une respiration quand une pluie de poussières argentées tomba au-dessus d'eux. Le temps qu'elle ne touche le sol, une puissante lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes avant de tomber nez à nez avec… un vieil homme accroupi. Il avait au moins l'air moins effrayant… seulement l'air parce que le regard améthyste lui démontrait que la bête et cet homme ne faisaient qu'un…_

_— Ne… ne me tuez pas… murmura-t-il enfin…_

_L'inconnu se mit en tailleurs et, en le fixant de ses yeux encore affolé, ce dernier lui sourit. Son corps parut lentement reprendre vie pendant qu'il remarquait que le vieil homme se positionnait comme lui. Les cheveux longs et gris, ce dernier semblait avoir vécu une longue existence. A cette seconde, il y avait dans le regard une lueur qui le déchira de l'intérieur… comme si…_

_— Je t'ai observé Stiles, le coupa-t-il de ses pensées._

_La bouche close, il voulut lui répondre mais, tout aussi largué par cet environnement à la fois sombre et lumineux, rien ne franchit de sa bouche._

_— Ferme-les yeux, lui proposa le vieil homme,… et respire…_

_Stiles fit ce que lui demanda son interlocuteur en posant ses paumes contre ses genoux._

_— Écoute ce qui t'entoure, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix troublante,…_

_Le buste droit. Les membres calmés. Il patienta en tendant les oreilles. Les premières secondes, aucun son ne parvint autour de lui. Ce ne fut que le cœur battant avec frénésie qu'il entendit enfin la voix d'une femme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent instantanément lorsqu'il reconnut le timbre mélodieux de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, celle qui était morte trop tôt,… celle qui avait manqué toute sa vie… La poitrine comprimée, il ouvrit son regard humide et… la gorge soudainement prise de hoquets, il découvrit le beau visage de sa mère derrière le vieil homme._

_Stiles ne désirait plus bouger de cet endroit. Elle était là. Devant lui. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il la regarda s'agenouiller à ses côtés et, les paupières closes, il savoura les caresses d'une mère. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-elle être ici alors qu'il savait qu'elle était décédée ? Il lâcha un sanglot en comprenant que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve… un rêve qui lui brisait le cœur… Il finit par pleurer en posant enfin son regard dans l'océan qui le contemplait comme un trésor…_

_— Moi aussi je t'ai vu grandir mon garçon…_

_Il essayait de toutes ses forces de retenir ses autres larmes mais son absence avait tellement été un poids qu'il ne réussissait pas à fermer les vannes…_

_— Pardonne-moi Stiles, lui souffla-t-elle en le serrant tout contre elle, je suis si fière de toi…_

_Comme autrefois, il se laissa consoler par les bras de sa mère…_

_— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, lui murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front._

_— Mais, maman…_

_Les dents serrées et la gorge tiraillée, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce mot n'était pas sorti de sa bouche qu'il déglutit tout en laissant ses autres larmes dévaler en silence. Il voulait l'écouter. Comprendre sa présence en ce lieu étrange et… graver en mémoire le sourire de sa mère. Il renifla en plissant des paupières pour éviter de céder à la peine que cela provoquait en lui mais la douleur était si dure à supporter que même de la regarder sans repenser au vide qu'elle avait laissé après son départ, il éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Tout contre le corps de sa mère, il entendit lui chuchoter :_

_— J'ai vu ce que tu es devenu et je sais ce que tu es… je l'ai toujours su…_

_Elle lui caressa le dos en prenant le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'apaise. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à l'affronter, il s'écarta pour contempler ses interlocuteurs._

_— Avant de commencer, chuchota le vieil homme, j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas._

_Stiles hocha la tête tout en se levant avec eux. Une fois debout, la lumière qui les encerclait s'estompa pour lui dévoiler un paysage sombre et sanglant. Il avait l'impression de connaitre la scène : un champ de bataille parsemé de corps démembrés. Comme propulsé au milieu du terrain, il distingua un homme en haut d'une colline. Ce dernier sembla appeler quelqu'un. Stiles balaya la terre obscure et trembla de ses membres quand un énorme loup gris les traversa pour rejoindre son maitre. Les yeux écarquillés, la bête s'assit à côté de l'ombre._

_— Tout ce qui se raconte sur les Lycans est faux. Il faut que tu saches que toutes les légendes inventées n'ont été là que pour dissimuler la vérité._

_Stiles fronça des sourcils en fixant l'ombre qui semblait marcher dans leur direction._

_— La légende du roi Lycao ne fait que comprendre qu'il y a un chef : l'alpha,… la légende du Gévaudan représente un oméga égaré et sans meute,… la véritable légende elle vient du loup lui-même…_

_Il l'écouta en sentant sa respiration se saccader. Il y avait entre le loup et l'ombre quelque chose de fascinant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela signifiait mais ces deux êtres émanaient une telle aura de confiance et de complicité qu'il les trouvait incroyablement beaux. Il les regarda se planter à quelques pas d'eux._

_— Cela n'est jamais venu d'une malédiction ou d'une histoire quelle conque sur l'homme mais de la volonté d'un loup… car le loup, Stiles, est le symbole de loyauté et de persévérance.  
_

_A ces mots, le paysage changea laissant apparaitre un soleil au-dessus d'un champ vide de corps. Puis, le cœur palpitant, il découvrit des centaines de lycans qui s'agenouillèrent devant les deux êtres. Stiles reconnaissaient les Alphas et, aussi stupéfié de contempler cette étrange scène, il n'y avait pas de regards agressifs… juste des yeux empreints d'un espoir qu'il avait du mal à saisir._

_— C'est le loup qui vient en aide à l'homme, c'est lui qui a le pouvoir de devenir un humain et il ne l'acquiert que parce que son maitre lui a donné cette possibilité, cet homme est nommé le Grand Esprit._

_Stiles s'émerveilla soudainement comme un enfant quand le loup au pelage argenté se transforma en homme. Ne les voyant que de dos, il semblait plus petit de taille._

_— Par respect à son maitre, reprit le vieil homme en soupirant comme si cette scène le troublait, il prend toujours l'apparence d'un jeune homme plus jeune._

_Il hocha la tête puis, le cœur battant, il fronça soudainement des sourcils quand le loup devenu humain fut attiré tout contre le maitre par la taille. Soudain, il sursauta quand les loups-garous hurlèrent à l'unisson…_

_— Le grand esprit et le loup sont unis par un lien unique…_

_Tout disparut avant qu'il ne put apercevoir leur visage._

_— Stiles, poursuivit enfin sa mère, il faut que tu comprennes que les Lycans ont oublié cette partie de leur héritage,… parce que les meutes ne savent plus ce qu'est d'être loup-garou,… et seule la présence du Loup argenté pourra leur redonner ce qu'ils ont perdu au cours de ces derniers siècles…_

_— Mais,… où vais-je trouver ce loup ?_

_Le jeune Stilinsky sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire… encore plus devant l'évaporation du vieil homme qui s'envola comme une trainée… virevoltant autour de sa personne.  
_

_— Il est dit que lorsque les loups-garous s'égareront, le maitre renaitra pour retrouver son familier._

_Le regard de sa mère était empreint d'une lueur qui le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Secouant nerveusement de la tête, il ne voulait pas y croire._

_— Non,… je…_

_— Stiles, tu es ce loup…_

_— Je… pourquoi ? Mais…_

_Il pencha son visage en écoutant sa mère qui lui raconta une vérité qu'elle était porteuse depuis des années._

_— Il y a des années, je côtoyais Peter Hale,… un jour alors que ton père partait travailler, j'ai trouvé devant ma porte un louveteau… tu étais tellement maigre et amoché que je t'ai emmené auprès de Peter… et…_

_— NON ! Tu mens ! gueula-t-il en clignant les paupières…_

_— Quand je t'ai emmené chez lui,… il s'est passé quelque chose de… magique, reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux, … je ne sais pas ce que Derek a fait mais ce jour-là, il m'a offert un enfant… toi.  
_

_Le visage encadré, Stiles crut devenir fou… Il ne lui était pas un instant concevable qu'il ait été un loup !_

_— Il ne s'en souvient plus à cause de l'incendie mais il doit se rappeler comment il a fait pour que tu puisses avoir le pouvoir de redevenir celui que tu es… Tu dois les ramener dans le droit chemin où ils____…_"

**…**

— Stiles ! entendit-il soudainement.

Les paupières lourdes, il sentait une personne qui le secouait dans tous les sens. Le songe s'envolant dans les limbes de son cerveau, il parvint difficilement à les ouvrir et tomba sur le regard impénétrable de Derek. En se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit sa mère, il gigota dans tous les sens pour l'éloigner de son corps tremblant.

— Stiles ? fronça son interlocuteur d'un air toujours impassible.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer une seconde qu'il n'avait jamais été humain…

— Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie ! brailla-t-il les yeux brillants, va-t'en ! Va-t'en !

Il croisa les bras devant son visage interdisant au jeune Hale de s'approcher de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda son aîné.

— DE-HORS !

— STILES ! grogna-t-il, il faut que je te dise ! Jackson n'est pas mort ! Il serait dans le coma !

— DE-HORS ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je veux que tu casses de ma vie !

Le souffle court, il le dévisagea en train d'enjamber la fenêtre. Toute cette histoire était de la faute de Derek ! Il s'allongea en se foutant de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Jackson. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Il ferma durement des paupières en se disant qu'il était un vrai humain… qu'il était un adolescent comme tout le monde,… et qu'il n'avait jamais été un loup ! Il tenta de s'endormir sur ces pensées… quand, en écarquillant les yeux, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait en dessous de son lit « Stiles ?... Stiles ? »

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**

**Recherches** :

**Légendes amérindiennes d'où est tiré mon idée (bah ouai, les loups ne sont pas forcément des méchant !):** Le loup était surtout symbolique pour les Indiens d'Amérique. Le loup est un animal totem dans les cultures amérindiennes. Ce sont des animaux spirituels qui sont envoyés pour nous guider à travers notre vie. Leloup symbolise la loyauté et la persévérance. Dans les légendes amérindiennes, le loup avait de grands pouvoirs qui lui sont donnés par le Grand Esprit. Ils avaient le pouvoir de se transformer en un homme si une personne était en difficulté.

.  
**La légende de Licao** (le premier loup-garou reconnu) : cet homme était le roi d'Arcadia qui organisa un jour un banquet. Parmi ces invités se cachait Zeus. Il décida alors de le démasquer en tuant son fils le plus jeune (Arcade) et de préparer un repas avec sa chair car seul un Dieu est capable de reconnaître le goût de la chair humaine. Licao pouvait alors, selon son plan, reconnaître Zeus. Tous mangèrent le pauvre Arcade sauf, bien évidemment, Zeus, qui, furieux de ce meurtre injustifié, transforma le roi en loup. (C'est de cette légende qu'est né le mot Lycan car Licao s'écrit aussi Lycaon)

.

**L'histoire de la Bête du Gevaudan** est l'une des plus célèbres histoires européennes sur les vieilles légendes de monstres et en même temps d'hécatombes troublantes. Au XVIIIe siècle dans le sud de la France, une créature aurait ainsi décimé plus d'une centaine de personnes sans que l'on connaisse la nature exacte de son origine. Plusieurs théories ont cohabité ensemble depuis plus de deux cent ans: la thèse du loup garous  
.


	3. Chapitre 2 L'appel

**Merci aux reviews !**

**J'avais prévu d'attendre... avant de le poster... bonne lecture !**

**La prophétie des Alphas**

* * *

**Pairing :** Derek & Stiles / Isaac & Scott

* * *

**Chapitre 2 / L'appel  
**

**.**

Stiles, dans la semi-pénombre de sa chambre, déglutit en se demandant si le monde ne s'acharnait pas contre lui. « Stiles ? » Les yeux circulant sur le plafond, il avait l'impression de se déconnecter et de perdre le contrôle de sa vie. « Stiles ? ». Bien que l'angoisse le gagnait de nouveau, il soupira en pensant qu'il avait eu son compte de panique pour la soirée : consentir à se dire qu'il était un loup lui était hors de question. « Stiles ? » Il finit par grogner en acceptant une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il était devenu fou ! Il se redressa et alluma sa lampe.

Debout devant son lit, il inspecta sa chambre : un calme envahissait l'atmosphère déjà lourde de tension ou du satané parfum suave de Derek. Il s'agenouilla en prenant une grande respiration et se pencha pour regarder sous son lit. Il découvrit avec affolement deux orbes luisants qui le fixèrent, figeant instantanément ses membres et ses neurones. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula et, enfin, il suivit la petite boule de poils argentés qui trainait son corps jusqu'à lui. Il le prit de ses mains tremblantes et sourit nerveusement. La petite bête était étrange. Le regard l'était encore davantage : un bleu marin, ciselé de part et d'autre d'un gris foncé, cela lui rappelait…

— _Ne pense surtout pas Stiles ! grogna la bestiole que le jeune homme lâcha en hurlant de terreur._

Il planta ses yeux sur le louveteau qui s'assit devant lui : oreilles baissées et paupières plissées. Il donnait l'impression qu'il prenait Stiles pour un handicapé.

— Tu,… tu parles ? bredouilla le maitre de la chambre.

— _Ma parole ! nargua la boule de poils, t'as un cerveau !_

Stiles fronça des sourcils en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas vraiment fou.

— Comme si c'était habituel qu'un loup parle ! répliqua le brun en le fusillant de ses yeux encore apeurés.

— _C'est moi Stiles !_

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Moi qui ? ! Dé, … Derek ?

— _Tout mais pas lui STILES ! Ne me compare pas à cette enflure de loup néandertalien !_

— Bah, bafouilla le jeune homme un index sur la bouche, t'es qui alors ?

— _Jackson !_

Les lèvres formant un O de stupeur ou de panique totale, Stiles se rallongea dans son lit en marmonnant :

— Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller et,…

— _Arrache-toi ça de la tête ! grogna la petite bête qui venait de sauter sur lui,… je suis aussi flippé que toi !_

"Flippé ! Flippé ! "

— En quoi es-tu si FLIPPE ! cingla Stiles, tu es venu ici pour me dire que "je ne sais quoi" veux anéantir la race des loups-garous -que j'admets, eux me font grave flippé- et qu'en plus je serais au centre d'une putain de prophétie !

— _Ouaip._

— Ouaip ! Quoi !

— _Eh ! C'est bon, Stiles, ne me crie pas dessus, mes pauvres oreilles n'y sont pour rien !_

— SI ! T'es venu me foutre les j'tons ! T'es venu me dire au revoir et…

Il fit une pause, se lamentant sur l'état de sa santé mentale.

— T'es mort Jackson, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, et Derek est venu pour me dire que…

— _Oh c'est bon ! grogna le louveteau qui secouait la tête, arrête d'être pathétique !_

— JE ne suis pas pathétique ! Je suis…

— _Ouai, ouai, ouai, tu es juste un humain affolé qui se demande s'il rêve mais je vais t'apprendre une chose, tête d'abruti, CE N'EST PAS un rêve !_

Stiles allait lui répondre quand, jetant son corps sur ledit Jackson pour le cacher, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père. À en juger par la fatigue qui se lisait sur les traits tirés du visage, son père venait de rentrer.

— Tu vas bien fiston ? Et, peux-tu me dire à qui tu parlais ? demanda ce dernier qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce.

— Oh,… euh,… je,… tu sais,… j'aime bien me parler à moi-même.

— _Putain, je comprends pourquoi il te manque une case, souffla la bête d'une voix qui s'étouffa._

— C'était quoi ce couinement ? interrogea le shérif en s'approchant dangereusement du lit.

Stiles, paniqué, réagit assez vite en se demandant s'il n'était pas le seul à comprendre le louveteau. Il décida de se relever et…

— Stiles ! s'étonna son père, mais qu'est-ce que ce chiot fait ici ?

— Oh,… euh,… je,… je l'ai trouvé dehors.

— _S'il ose me comparer à nouveau avec un chiot, je lui bouffe les tripes !_

Le jeune Stilinski fit mine de caresser gentiment le museau avant de refermer sa main autour de la gueule de Jackson.

— Je peux le garder p'pa .

Son père dévisagea la petite boule qui semblait le fixer d'un air assassin :

— Il n'aurait pas la rage ?

— _Je vais me le bouffer ! grogna le loup en tentant de griffer le shérif d'un petit coup de patte._

— NON ! Il n'a pas la rage, il est juste content !

— Tu es sûr Stiles ? Sinon, faudra penser à le piquer.

— _Oh misère, se lamenta la bête, l'idiotie est héréditaire chez vous._

— Okay, reprit l'adulte, mais lui as-tu donné un nom ?

— Bah c'est Jack-aioulle ! commença Stiles qui dut s'arrêter en sentant des griffes se planter d'un coup contre ses cuisses.

— Quoi ?

— Jack,… papa, je te présent Jack.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Stiles saisit subitement le museau de "Jack" en le fixant durement :

— Tais-toi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de…

Il se tut en mimant un énorme câlin au petit loup quand la tête de son père réapparut, l'air inquiet :

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien fiston ?

— Oui, oui, papa… souffla-t-il en sentant les pattes de Jack qui essayait vainement de s'éloigner de son torse.

— _Je vais mourir, maugréa le loup, ça y est… je me meurs…_

— Okay, bonne nuit, répondit le chérif qui ne lâchait pas du regard la petite bête,… à demain…

Stiles, les yeux rivés sur Jack, le repoussa au pied de son lit en l'entendant lui dire :

— _C'est quoi ton parfum ? Un tue-loup ?_

Le jeune homme soupira et s'allongea en se recouvrant :

— Tu dors sur le tapis.

La nuit fut longue… très longue. Trop fatigué, il dut se résoudre à autoriser Jack à dormir à ses côtés. Le souffle instinctivement calé à la bête, il se sentit transporter loin de son époque. Entre brouillards et ténèbres, un vieux souvenir s'incrustait dans sa mémoire… En haut d'une colline, à travers ses yeux, il observait fièrement ses enfants, mi-humain et mi-loup, défendre la terre des hommes. Fidèle compagnon d'un prince hors du commun, il sentait la fin d'une longue guerre.

.

.

Derek, à la lumière des néons de son entrée, se tenait droit : les mains dans ses poches de sa veste en cuir, il fixait de ses yeux rouges l'obscurité environnante. La lune de l'autre côté du globe, il sentait quelque chose dans l'air… une horrible sensation de déjà vécu… La mâchoire serrée, il scruta l'horizon avec insistance quand, le silence fut coupé par la voix de son oncle :

— Je me disais bien que je t'avais entendu !

— Pourquoi t'es encore là ? grogna-t-il en le dévisageant.

Aussi étrange que ce soit, Derek ne l'aimant guère, il écouta ce dernier murmurer tout en lui plantant un regard inquiet :

— Jusqu'ici, tout ce que tu as vécu, ce n'était rien… le pire est à venir…

Ces mots avaient le pouvoir de le faire frissonner d'effroi.

— Oh, le penses-tu ? railla-t-il.

Le visage rarement sérieux de son oncle lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Quelque chose de grave semblait se profiler… et l'alpha n'aimait pas du tout cela. L'air du temps parut soudainement lourde… comme si le vent colportait des souvenirs qu'il serait censé se rappeler… Durant ces quelques secondes insupportable, il découvrit dans les yeux de Peter une lueur presque empreinte de panique. Il le regarda ouvrir la bouche et, le cœur battant, il l'écouta lui dire :

— Derek,… l'incendie, Scott, le Kanima,… tout cela était déjà prévu…

— Oh ! Arrête un peu ! cingla-t-il en le poussant violemment contre la porte, tu penses que ma famille ! NOTRE FAMILLE était vouée à mourir dans les flammes !

Il détestait en discuter parce que la douleur de comprendre qu'il ne lui restait que Peter était très pesant. Il se rappelait encore des cris de peur et de panique qui, parfois, agitaient ses nuits. Le cauchemar de vivre sans cesse cette époque lui tiraillait toujours l'estomac. Survivant –par chance– il aurait préféré crever avec les siens que de continuer à faire semblant de vivre…

— Je ne veux pas en parler !

Peter tira sur sa veste, la tapota de part et d'autre puis, en sentant que son neveu allait l'écouter, il sourit d'une ligne et finit par glisser ses mains sur le tissu épais.

— Je sais qu'on a eu des différents mais **ça** ! Derek, **ça** nous concerne tous !

— Mais QUOI ? s'énerva-t-il, va droit au but !

— Tu te rappelles du conte que te racontait ta mère ?

— Non ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de calmer ses nerfs tout en respirant profondément.

— Elle faisait allusion au chaman et à son familier.

— Et ?

— Tu dois t'en souvenir…

Derek qui ne comprenait rien à son charabia préféra retourner dans la maison et fulmina de colère. La soirée finissait trop mal à son goût. Entre le coma de Jackson et le rejet de Stiles, il n'avait aucune envie de parler de quoi que ce soit.

— Jackson n'est pas mort parce qu'il a été choisi pour guider le familier, reprit-il d'une voix plus tendue.

— Lâche-moi ! gronda-t-il en claquant la porte.

Il ferma quelques secondes ses yeux et, en les massant, il parvint à entendre son oncle ajouter :

— Si le familier ne se révèle pas, c'est la fin des loups-garous… la fin pour nous.

**.**

Couché sur le canapé du salon qui lui servait de lit, il maudit son oncle d'avoir parlé de sa mère. Roulant sur lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

— Prend-ça, lui chuchota Peter en lui tendant un objet.

— Éteint la lumière !

— Derek !

La poitrine prête à exploser, il se redressa et saisit d'une main ce que lui donnait son oncle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un capteur de rêves.

Il plissa des paupières avant de grogner bruyamment. Il passa une main lente contre son visage puis, en serrant des dents, il toisa son oncle d'un regard assassin.

— Ça t'évitera de faire des cauchemars,… t'en auras besoin.

Les yeux plantés sur le corps de son aîné, il le regarda monter jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois certain qu'il n'était plus là, il jeta l'objet contre un mur et éteignit la lampe… parce que les cris des morts étaient loin de lui faire peur… et ce n'était pas ce machin qui allait rassurer son cerveau…

… … …

_Il courait en riant… Bras écartés au vent, il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler dans les airs. Le cœur palpitant au rythme de la brise, il écoutait le chant de la nature puis, en tombant volontairement à genoux, il s'étendit sur le dos. Le regard pétillant, il sourit au ciel azur… une magnifique étendue qui paraissait toujours l'apaiser… Il clos les paupières en reprenant une respiration singulière…_

_A sept ans, il savait qu'il était un enfant spécial… Il était, certes, un loup-garou mais il était bien plus. Il se releva en écoutant la voix des anciens qui lui chantonna « Lenno a besoin de toi ». Le cœur palpitant, il courut en direction de la demeure des Hale. A chacun de ses battements, comme si le temps ralentissait, il entendait les plaintes de douleurs qui lui poignardaient le cœur…_

_Il s'arrêta le souffle court au pas de la porte du salon. A cette seconde, il aperçut enfin Lenno qui ressemblait à une toute petite masse. La fragilité de son regard posé sur le sien lui transmit une horrible sensation qui envahit chacun de ses membres. Trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, ses yeux se remplirent si soudainement de larmes qu'il se jeta contre le canapé. Secouant agressivement la tête, il dévisagea la bête meurtrie. Sa gorge se noua quand un étau invisible s'empressa de lui enserrer la poitrine._

— _Noooonnnn, réussit-il à marmonner de ses lèvres vibrantes de peurs._

_Le regard humide et flou, il caressa le pelage souillé de sang tout en murmurant des mots à l'oreille de Lenno… Tel un secret, ce n'était que de simples mots d'enfants… des mots rempli d'amour et de magie… Pleurant à chaude larmes, il l'étreignit en soufflant péniblement :_

— _Pardon…  
_

_Le corps tremblants, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le son d'un éclat rire cristallin résonna à ses côtés. Il recula son buste de la bête et, lâchant ses autres larmes, il découvrit le visage rond d'un merveilleux bébé. Ce dernier lui offrit le plus beau sourire qui ne lui avait été donné de voir… Lenno attrapa un de ses doigts et la serra des siens. Derek sourit à son tour… comme un pacte, il lui promettait de veiller sur son retour…_

.

— Derek ! Derek !

L'alpha se réveilla en sentant ses joues humidifiées. Les yeux rougis par la force de cet étrange songe, il ressentait encore violemment les émotions qui l'avaient assailli. La gorge nouée et la mâchoire durement serrée, aucun son ne réussit à franchir de sa bouche tant il peinait à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait de Lenno.

**.**

**A suivre**

**.**

Le capteur de rêves sert à filtrer les bons des mauvais rêves. Celui-ci laisse passer à travers les mailles les bons rêves et les songes utiles et emprisonne dans ses mailles les cauchemars et tout ce qui peut perturber le dormeur. Lorsque vient le jour grand père soleil détruit toutes les mauvaises énergie à l'aide de ses rayons du soleil. Selon la culture amérindienne le rêve est le véhicule qui permet l'échange entre les hommes et le grand esprit et l'expression des besoins de l'âme. Il est essentiel de satisfaire les besoins de son âme comme ceux de son corps. Le rêve permet de se libérer et d'assurer l'équilibre.

Lenno : prénom amérindien masculin qui signifie "homme".


End file.
